Miss Beckett, in the study, with the candlestick
by KateBecks
Summary: Richard Castle,Kate Beckett and a game of Clue.Hilarity ensues!  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett wasn't someone who worried easily. She used to, when she was younger, but after her mother's death it was as if all of her greatest fears had come true, as if she had nothing else left worth worrying about. At least, that's what she thought, until tonight, until that text. She felt her heart skip a beat when she repeated the words in her mind: _"Come at my place as soon as you can. Please."_ Nothing else. If a message like this wasn't enough to make someone worry, the fact that is was by non other than someone who made a living with his ability to write, made her feel completely terrified. Richard Castle. She told herself not to go there, not to think about it, not while she was waiting at a red light and daydreaming was far too dangerous, but it seemed as if at the mention of the author, her mind shut off completely, and her feelings took over her.

She remembered that night, the stakeout, the kiss. How it was all supposed to be just a decoy. Decoy, my ass, she told herself. She could still hear Lanie's voice as she recalled the conversation she had with her girlfriend just mere hours ago: _"Girl, you can lie to me however you want to, but there's no way you can lie to yourself."_ And she was right, as always.

A car honked behind her, and Kate woke up from her daydream, watching the now green light, and turning right. She parked her Crown Vic not too far from Castle's building, and tried to calm herself down while she walked to the door. She automatically imagined all the worst possible scenarios. Was Alexis ok, was Martha ok? And most importantly, was **he** ok?

She knew she couldn't afford to lose him.

The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever. When she finally arrived to his floor, she took a deep breath before knocking on his door, and tried to put her walls around her up again, putting on her best Beckett's façade. She had barely knocked, when the door opened, revealing a very alive and healthy Richard Castle. A very alive, healthy and smiling one, too.

_"Oh Beckett, thank God, you're finally here!"_ He told her, with his usual, charming smile that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies? Oh God, she was so screwed.

_"What was so urgent that I had to drag myself here in the middle of the night, Castle?"_

_"But it's barely 11 pm, and it's a Saturday! Wait a second, did I by any chance interrupt your wild Saturday night plans with Dr Motorcycle boy, Detective?"_

Was that jealousy she could hear in his words?

_"You should really stop calling him that, Castle. By the way, Josh is on shift tonight__. You interrupted my rendez-vous with a glass of wine, some bubbles and a good book."_

_"Oooh, was it one of mine?"_

_"Come on, Castle, I said a __**good **__book." _

She smiled, ironically, and went past him, into the loft.

_"Ouch,__ that really hurt, Detective!"_

_"Serves you right for interrupting my night in. So what is it, Castle? What was so urgent that I had to come here immediately?"_

"_I need another player for our epic game of Clue!"_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been brought to my attention that someone already wrote a Castle fanfiction where they play Clue back in April 2010. I swear, I had no idea. Anyway, the stories are completely different, we just had the same input. How many stories about Castle and Beckett being stuck in an elevator are there? They're all different. I didn't go an copy the story of the other author. You can go and check yourself, you'll see they're completely different. The author's name is Ausiewanab.

Moving on, I hope you'll like the new chapter!

"_I need another player for our epic game of Clue!"_

Beckett hoped, no, she **prayed** that she'd heard wrong.

"_Come again?"_

"_I said, I need another player for our epic game of Clue! We play once a year, and usually Meredith is in town for Alexis' birthday, but she just got booked for a role in a tv show so she had to stay in L.A., and we can't play in three!"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because we always play in pairs, duh! It's the tradition!"_

Beckett just stood there, trying her best not to scream at the top of her lungs - Alexis and Martha must've been somewhere in the loft - or just flat out shoot him with her gun.

"_Are you seriously telling me this is the reason why I had __rush out and come here after a horrible day at work? Because you need me to play Clue with you?"_

"_Well, yes."_

"_Castle, what the hell!"_

"_I can explain!"_

"_I sincerely hope so, Castle, or you'll be using your safe word very soon!"_

"_Oh, I'd be more than happy to use it with you, Becks."_ He said, lowering his voice and flashing her his most charming smile. She felt those damn butterflies again.

"_In your dreams, Castle. And don't call me Becks."_

"_Can I call you KB?"_

"_No."_

"_Katie?"_

"_Never in a million years."_

"_Becky?"_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_Nope, my mother had me tested."_

"_That's not hard to believe."_

"_Now you're just being mean!"_

"_Oh and guess why is that!"_She said, sarcastically.

"_Ok, I get it, you're mad at me for ruining your plans, and I'm sorry. But listen to me,"_ he turned serious all of a sudden, _"this is really important for Alexis. You know that when she was little, Meredith decided she couldn't take care of her, and left her with me in order to pursuit her acting career. She wasn't around often, but she always came for Alexis' birthday and I tried to make the best of the time we got to spend together. Alexis became completely obsessed with Clue when she was about nine, and she forced everyone to play with her. She even told everyone at school her real name was Scarlett," _he laughed, but there was a trace of something bittersweet in his eyes._ "So, for her tenth birthday we had a Clue themed party, and she was the happiest kid in the world. She kept smiling for days and asking me if we could do that every day. Since then, it became a tradition: on her birthday, me, Alexis, Mother and Meredith would sit and play for hours."_

Beckett didn't know how to reply to this. She should've seen this coming. She should've known that this was, in fact, something important. Yes, Castle often called her or texted her just to annoy her, but he had never asked her to come to his loft like that before. A thought suddenly struck her.

"_Why did you call me? Why did you choose to call me of all people?"_

Castle smirked and took a step forward.

"_Because you're the best Detective __in town."_

She was slightly disappointed with his answer, she couldn't deny it.

"_And what does this matter with your game of Clue?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_ He winked at her _"With the finest Detective in town playing on my team, mother and Alexis won't stand a chance! AH! We'll be the winners of the Clue Epic Tournament of 2011!"_

She couldn't resist teasing him.

"_Who said I'll play on your team?"_

He pouted and put a hand on his heart dramatically.

"_Oh, Detective! Your words are like a knife!"_

"_More like a gun, Castle."_

He smiled at her and asked, _"So, will you stay and play with us?"_

She considered her options. She could go back to her empty apartment, her bath and one of his books (but she'd never tell him that), or she could stay where she was and enjoy a night with her writer tag-along and his family. She smiled, the choice obvious.

"_Yes. Yes, I'll stay, Castle."_


End file.
